Sound Cloud
Hi there, my name is Santiago Martin. I grew up in Italy and then moved to America in 2011. I then learned English and bought a house, computer, ect. Not until now have I witnessed one of the scariest things I have heard in my life. This is how the story begins. I was sitting on my chair at my computer. I was so bored I didn't know what to do so I decided I would surf the Internet for something. I had been trying to produce electronic music somewhere but could not find any certain websites to use for that. So I tried again and I typed into Google "share original music online". The first option popped up named "SoundCloud". The description of the site said "SoundCloud is a Swedish online audio distribution platform based in Berlin, Germany, that enables its users to upload, record, promote, and share their originally-created sounds". I was immediately excited and when I clicked on the site it brought me to a page. I clicked the sign up and called myself "KonKrete". As soon as I logged in I pressed upload. Since I had many files I had already made for the time when I found a music making site I uploaded the files in and named the song "Devil's Scream". I uploaded it and then decided to go to bed considering it was 11:10 PM. I woke up in the morning and I decided to check my SoundCloud account. The site glitched out a bit, nothing much considering my WI-FI sucked ass, haha. Anyways I checked to see if anyone had seen my SoundCloud song or liked it. I was surprised to see that it had 10 likes already. I was quite surprised and was quite happy about that. I decided since I hadn't heard the song since I made it back in 2006 I would listen to it. I started listening to the song. It started out normal through the full minute of the music. This is when things started to get weird, and I mean really fucked up. As I was listening the audio contained static in the background and when I made the song I had not put any static in the music. This went on for a couple minutes before I paused the music and minimized the page and went to Google again. I typed "Does anyone have static coming out of there music for no reason?" There were 0 results except for one Yahoo answers page. I opened it and read the answer which said "You probably won't believe me but sometimes in the background you can hear slight screams.. creepy huh?" I chuckled loudly. Was this guy some conspiracy theorist or some shit? Obviously it wasn't some type of paranormal shit because that would be something a guy who tries to scare people would say. I ignored the comment and went back to the page that had the paused music on it. I continued the song and the static was still playing. The background static was louder than before. I was about to pause it again to go look for more answers when I heard a noise in the background. It sounded like a high pitched sound. I had a program that could take one piece of music and extract sounds from it. So I did and to my surprise it was a faint scream. Questions started rushing through my mind "Is this fake?" "Is this some joke by the creators?". I was a bit scared but I began playing it from where I paused it. The music started to fade away as another faint scream could be heard in the background. Although it sounded different, it sounded like more than 1 person was screaming. I was starting to get fucking creeped out and paused it for the night. I went to sleep and woke up at around 5:15 AM. I went on my computer and again went on SoundCloud but I wasn't going to check that damn song again. I had a comment on the song I made that had the screams in it. The message read "Screams can be heard. Screams can be heard Screams can be heard". I immediately stood frozen as a chill came down my spine from the message. I thought in my head "What the fuck.. how could this guy know whatever I heard in that music?" I then surfed the web and went back to the Yahoo page and looked at another answer and it read "They will make your music better then it was before.. dont worry." I looked behind me and felt another chill. I then decided I would check the song again. I was sweating and scared shitless waiting for the awful screams playing. As the song played nothing was heard at all. Seriously no noise could be heard at all. I passed out on my computer desk. My mom found my passed out body and called the police. I then woke up in the hospital and was confounded when my mom said "I found you passed out on the chair your arm was carved with a knife saying "Screams can be heard screams can be heard screams can be heard". I never went on SoundCloud again and to all the people reading this it can change your life like never before... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Fixed